


29.3

by umpahpahumpahpah



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama, F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umpahpahumpahpah/pseuds/umpahpahumpahpah
Summary: Happiness is temporary.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 11





	29.3

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh idk anymore hshshsh btw I'm sorry San e hshshdhdh

Irene was startled to death when she suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the younger girl in front of her. She raised her head quickly from the book she's studying and stare at Yeri with her 'i’m gonna kill you if you do that again’ eyes to give warning to her, and it works, but only for a few seconds. The girl starts shrieking again and starts to playfully slaps Seulgi's arm. Knowing Seulgi, she just lets her and smiles. Wendy, who's sitting beside Irene, shakes her head.

“Could you shut up?! Everyone is watching us right now!” The oldest one of them said as she hid in embarrassment when the waiter came to give them their order and stare at the four of them. The waiter dismiss himself when he heard Seulgi saying thank you. They are sitting in Starbucks cafe in the middle of Seoul city, just chilling around with Irene doing her assignment, Wendy and Seulgi talking about their theater performance and Yeri just bugging her university seniors.

“But unnie~,”Yeri starts. “Our Jwoyy is coming back tomorrow!~” Wendy and Seulgi chuckles at the youngest behavior, while Irene shakes her head. She sips her milk tea and diverts her attention back to her computer and types whatever the hell she's supposed to.

It's not that she's not happy with Joy coming home. She is. In fact, she's really happy when Joy told her this she almost drop her food because she had jumped out of excitement. 

Joy is coming back home on the day of her birthday. 

But she's more nervous than happy. Why? Because after 8 years of being best friends and ignoring the sexual tension between them, she's finally going to tell the taller girl her feelings. She's going to tell her that she had gave her butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Joy smiled. She's finally going to tell Joy 'i love you’ and after that, she would kiss her passionately until both of them are out of breaths. She would let Joy lift her up and hug her tightly and let Joy do whatever she wants with her. 

Irene loves Joy. 

And she hopes Joy does too.

Irene smile at the thought of the taller girl finally coming back home after 2 years. She had imagine Joy would come running to her, Seulgi, Wendy and Yeri and hugging all of them in one, small, group hug. She had remembered the last time Joy hugged her because she's leaving, how she fit in Joy's long arms. The 24 years old remembered how she cried, asking the younger girl not to leave even though it's not forever. And she remembered how Joy kissed her forehead and said “I'll be back in no time. You won't even realized I was gone.” Irene thought that's a lie. Everyday, she would thought about Joy. How's Joy doing, how long until she could meet her again, is Joy okay and all that stuff, would just make her think for a few minutes, sometimes even almost an hour. But all of that doesn't matter now. What's important is, Joy is coming home. And all of them are happy to greet her with open arms. 

“See, you're happy that Joy's coming home aren't you?” Yeri interrupts her thoughts, making her grunt in annoyance and stare at Yeri, who's grinning her shitty grin.

“Of course I'm happy. Who said I wasn't?” Seulgi and Wendy nod their heads while looking at Yeri.

“You didn't look like it.”

“Do I need to show how happy I am everytime I am?” Irene squints her eyes at Yeri and Yeri puffs out air from her mouth. 

“Okay, okay, you win.” Yeri rolls her eyes and slump her head on the table, making the three elders smile. 

“How's Saeron doing by the way?” Wendy asked Yeri suddenly. Right after the said girl heard the question, she raised her head and smile, and Irene had to shield her eyes because her smile is  _ *beaming*.  _ Wendy had always cared about others, even though they didn't really gave much presence in her life. 

“She's healthy, fine, beautiful and cute!” Yeri said with much enthusiasm in her cute voice. 

“What's with the 'beautiful and cute’?” Seulgi asked as she sips her tea, making Yeri glares at her with her not-so-scary eyes. Wendy and Irene already cups their ears because they know what's coming next.

“Because Saeron IS BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE. SHE IS CUTER THAN YOU, ME, WENDY UNNIE AND JOY.”

The 21 years old shouts loudly in the three girls ears and even if Wendy and Irene cups their ear, they could still hear what Yeri shouts. Seulgi on the other hand, regretted provoking the younger girl because now, everyone is staring at them like they did before.

“Lower your voice, Kim Yerim or not I'm gonna throw you in a ditch nearby!” Irene half-shouts half-whisper and glare at Yeri with her signature scary face, which works by the way because Yeri slaps her mouth with her right hand, while her left hand she raised as if to make a vow not to shout anymore. Seulgi and Wendy shakes their heads and said sorry to the people watching.

“By the way, why didn't you mention Irene unnie?” Seulgi asked. 

“Because…… Irene unnie is cute.” Immediately, Yeri's answer made the three unnies gasps. 

“What?” Yeri looks up to them, with her head resting on her arms.

“It's the first time you said someone is cuter than Saeron!” Seulgi grabs Yeri's arms, making the girl sit up and grunts.

“Well, Irene unnie IS cuter than Saeron, even though she's old.” That's when Yeri regretted her choice of words and get a book flying to her face, making her yelps in pain. When she recovers from the impact, she felt something running down her nose. But she didn't care about that, cause right now, Irene is looking at her like she wanted to kill her. 

“YERI!”

“YERI!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“I can't believe you really just throw that thick dictionary of yours and just let her nose bleed like that.” The Canadian beside her said. The 24 and 23 years old are walking back home to their apartment complex in the cold night. They walk along the stone pavement and pass through the well lit street shops. 

Irene puffs out air from her mouth and grins as she straighten her back and starts skipping. Wendy who was walking slowly kept her pace and watch as Irene hops around like a happy bunny. 

“Well, she deserved it for saying that I'm old.” 

Wendy chuckles at the raven's response and fasten her pace in order to keep up with her. When she's standing side by side with Irene, she lets the silence took over. Irene had stop skipping and starts walking in a slow and steady pace, along with Wendy following closely beside her. They stare at the stars and the full moon shining brightly, illuminating their face in the dark of night. Wendy smiles. 

“She's coming back home tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.”

“You're really gonna do it?”

“Well, yeah, I think so.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Good luck.” 

“Thank you, Wendy.” 

They stay in silence after that. When they arrive at their luxurious apartment complex, Wendy parted ways with her when she steps out of the elevator on the 5th floor. Wendy waved her goodbye, leaving her in the elevator alone. Irene smiles. Joy is coming back tomorrow. 

As she steps out the elevator on the 7th floor, her mind is only thinking about the 22 years old girl. All the memories they had spent together, all the time they play around together, their everlasting friendship that had lasted ever since they were in middle school. When Irene had realized it, she was already leaning on the kitchen counter, holding a picture frame. She smiles upon seeing Wendy, her, Yeri, Seulgi. And Joy.

Joy who she had love dearly.

Joy who made her feelings bottled up for years. And tomorrow, she's going to let it all go. Let go of everything. Even every time Joy made her smile. And so, she's going to create new memories with her. A memory that cannot be erase for life. With those thoughts, Irene went to sleep, dreaming about how tomorrow's going to be.

  
  
  
  


The dazzling sun had made her smile dazzles the same way the sun is. She was walking along with her best friends, with a paper bag in her hand that contains a 'welcome home’ gift. As Yeri skips using her blue Converse that Seulgi had given her, with the latter walking behind her and Wendy and Irene watches the two in front of them, they had been walking for about 5 minutes now. They are heading to the Incheon airport now to go pick up the one and only, Park Joy.

When they pass through the airport entrance, Irene is relieved to have the aircond blowing at 16°C because it was really hot outside. Even though Irene loves nature and sun, the sun DOES bring heat to the world. The airport light flashes in their eyes as they made their way towards the airport terminal and stopped in front of the divider that's dividing them from the exit where Joy was supposed to come out. Joy's plane should arrived in a few more minutes, and so, Yeri and Seulgi, being the children they are, went to the airport's souvenir store to buy some chocolates and candies. Wendy on the other hand, went to the toilet, leaving Irene standing alone. The 24 years old fishes out her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket and stare at her iPhone wallpaper, a picture of her and Joy. Irene smiles. It was taken right before Joy had walked in the green printed helicopter, with it as a background and her and Joy in front of it. 

Suddenly, her phone rings, and her smile grew wider when she sees the caller ID. Quickly, she slides the green symbol and brought her phone to her ears.

“Hello?” Oh how she'd miss that voice.

“Hey there.” 

“Where are you? I'm on my way.” 

“In front of the exit of course. Where would I go?”

She heard a low chuckle on the line that made her chuckles too.

“Oh well, of course you are. Are they here too?” 

“Of course they are. All of us are excited to meet you. Especially Yeri. She embarrassed us yesterday in the cafe when she shouts that you're coming back home today.” 

This time, she heard a laugh, making Irene rolls her brown eyes.

“I see. Are you happy?”

“Eung?”

“Are you happy that I'm coming home?” 

“.....”

“Irene unnie?”

“Of course I am. Are you kidding me? I'm really happy that you're home. My heart is full of JOY.”

“Ew unnie, that's lame.” Even if she said it's lame, the girl still laugh to her heart's content. 

Again, Irene rolls her eyes.

“I see that you know.”

Irene's eyes widen and she lifts her eyes up from her phone and look at the exit, eyes wandering and checking every person coming out of the exit.

Then her eyes stops. 

Everything stop.

Her brown eyes had landed to another pair of darker brown eyes who is staring back at her, as if they had waited for her to search for them.

Irene smile ear to ear and starts running towards those captivating eyes, not caring about the few people watching her and her source of happiness. 

When she finally stands in front of her, Irene's smile is beaming. And so is the person in front of her. 

“Joy.” 

“Unnie.”

Suddenly, Joy brought her hands up and salute the older woman in front of her. 

“Cadet Park Sooyoung is home.” 

After saying that, Joy extends her hand, ready for Irene to jump and hug her. And she did.

Irene hugs Joy tightly. She grabs Joy's neck and circle her arms around it as she press her body close to her.

“I miss you, babygirl.” 

Irene grins at the pet name and she buries her head in the crook of Joy's neck as she hid in embarrassment.

“I miss you too.”

They stay in each other's embraces for god knows how long. Joy thought it has been hours. Irene thoughts it's only has been minutes. But she didn't care, she missed Joy. It felt like it's been so long she hadn't met Joy. And now Joy's in front of her, she's going to stay with her all the time.

Joy felt recharged. It's been a long time since she had irene in her long arms. It's been a long time since she sniffs Irene's lavender scent. Been a long time since she heard Irene's honey dripping voice. Irene's laugh. Irene's face. She missed it all. 

Irene felt tears starting to prickle her eyes, and it's starting to get hot. She closed her eyes. She hugged Joy tightly, securing her arms around the taller girl's waist. She felt Joy nuzzles her nose to her head, and she chuckles.

It was all silence. 

Until it happened.

It was all silence, until Irene heard a loud bang. 

Her eyes shoot up.

She felt Joy's arms starting to loosen from her waist, and she feels the girl's weight shift.

She looks up and tears are starting to roll down her eyes.

Joy is looking at her. But her lips are quivering. Her hands are shaking. 

“Irene.”

“Joy?”

“Run.” 

“What?”

“Listen to me.” 

And Irene does. Her tears are getting more and more obvious when she saw the dark red patch on Joy's grey hoodie. 

“You see that counter?” 

Irene follows Joy's gaze and she nods her head vigorously.

“I want you to run,” Irene whimpers and shakes her head, but Joy holds her chin and turns her head so that she's staring into her eyes.

“Listen to me. I want you to run, as hard as you can, to that counter, and hide behind it. Stay there and close your ears and eyes. I want you to stay there until someone comes and said that everything's alright. You hear me? Stay there. Don't go anywhere until it's safe to come out. Close your ears and eyes. Now go. Run.” 

Joy said that with ragged breaths Irene can barely understands but she do hears the important things. She hugged the older girl one last time, until the sound of gunshot on the ground made her separates from her. 

Irene wasn't even given the chance to say what she wanted to Joy when she pushed her. She runs with all her might towards the counter and as soon as she arrives, she hid like a child hiding from her bully. She doesn't even look back while running because she knows, Joy would be mad at her. And she remembers Joy's words. She brought her hands to her ears and she close her eyes, waiting for it to end as she hopes to meet Joy again.

She didn't even realized people running towards the exit. All she knows is to hide behind the counter and waits until everything's ok.

  
  
  
  


Joy is starting to feel pain on her right shoulder. She curses under heavy breaths and unzips her tote bag, pulling out both her 9MM that's fully loaded. She grunts in pain as she tries to walk away from where she's standing, but halts to a stop when a bullet landed on the floor near her. 

She looks up. 

And then she saw him. 

_ San E.  _

The king of drugs. 

Her special force had once captured him, but he escaped. Joy had known that the guy had a grudge on her, but she didn't expect him to do this. To start shooting in the middle of Incheon Airport. 

_ “ Specialist Park ”  _

_Fuck_ Joy thought.

“Aren't you answering me, Specialist Park?” 

“Fuck you.”

San E's boisterous laugh echoes in the almost empty airport. Joy saw a few people hiding, some peeking behind to look at Joy who is standing in the middle of the airport, with nothing but two 9MMs to protect her. A sense of relief dawns into her when she saw someone holding their phone, and she hoped that the person is calling the cops or anything related. 

“Awww, you seem, in pain, specialist. Are you okay?” 

San E's venomous voice pierced through the airport walls. Joy grunts in displeased when she saw San E's 'peasants’ coming out from behind him, all of them, guns in their hands.

Then, suddenly, all went silent. 

Again. 

And suddenly, Joy hated the silence. 

She tries touching her right shoulder and only to hiss in pain.

“You alright there, specialist?” 

San E's voice is nearer now, and Joy didn't even realize that the older guy is standing in front of her now. 

But something's missing. 

She searches him.

The gun.

The AK-47 he's holding is nowhere to be found.

“Where?”

“Where what?”

“Where's the gun?” 

Joy's breathing is becoming heavier. 

She doesn't think she can hold on for the next few hours.

She hopes all of this is going to end soon so that she could just celebrates the person she loves the most's birthday in peace. 

“No. No guns.”

“Huh?”

“Let's fight. No guns. No interruption. Just you and me. One on one.”

“Bullshit.”

“Nope. I'm being real here. You want revenge? This is your time.” Joy hated how San E looks right now. He's grinning ear to ear, knowing that Joy is at disadvantage because of her shoulder.

“You shot the hell out of me.”

“So? You did too before you throw me in that disgusting chamber.” 

Joy recalls back the memory when she did that, and she smiles.

“You probably deserved that.”

San E wasn't expecting that, the shock is clear on his face, but before Joy could grin in satisfaction, she felt a really strong blow to her abdomen. She yelps in pain and her body hit the ground. 

San E crawls on top of her and starts punching her face, but luckily , she's strong enough to brought her hands up to her face and block the strong blows. 

“Fuck you!” San E screams.

“You motherfuckers really thought you could just throw me in that hell and I'll sit there quietly and obediently?!” 

Joy kept quiet.

She knew, if she provoked him harder, he would be angrier and starts punching her harder.

After a few minutes, San E stops. 

Joy throws her hand to the ground. 

The pain on her right shoulder is slowly becoming unbearable. 

Irene.

All she could think of is Irene.

She's gonna make sure she could celebrate her birthday together with her.

She's gonna make sure she could tell her how she feels towards her.

Irene.

_ This is all for you. _

Suddenly, she felt her hair been pull forward and she whimpers in alternate pain. San E brought her face up to him and she thought of how disgusting the terrorist looks. Sweat was dripping down his oily face and he had his devious smirk on.

“You okay?” San E said with laughter in his voice.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what, specialist?” 

“Asking me if I'm okay.”

“Awww, why not.” San E pouts.

There's a knife in his hands.

How did Joy not notice that.

And he's pointing it to her pale face now. But he doesn't look like he's aware of what's he's doing. And Joy knows. Now is her time. 

She pushed San E as hard as she can, swiftly standing up at the same time, but she curses under her breath at her limited movements.

San E growls and stands up, a few inches from where Joy's standing. 

“Oh wow, good!” San E laughs.

“Good, specialist! Good!” San E laughs hysterically.

“You're getting braver these days aren't ya?” Joy let the silence take over after.

“Why won't you answer me?” Joy kept quiet.

“Specialist?” 

  
  
  


“Specialist Park?”

  
  
  


“Hey!”

  
  
  
  


“Answer me!”

  
  


“ANSWER ME!” 

San E launches himself towards Joy, his hand position ready to stab her. She remembers her studies on self protection, and so, when she felt like San E was close, she steps to her side, making San E runs pass her. She grabs the muscular hand and yanks the knife from him. After grabbing the knife she pulls San E's hand down and he drops to the floor.

He turns his head just to see a knife pointing to her eyes.

And Joy had been careless.

She had forgotten about San E's peasants.

She heard a loud bang and before she could turn around, she felt something sliced through her abdomen.

When she looks down slowly to her stomach, she almost cried seeing the red patch starting to form from the bullet piercing her body. 

She drops the knife slowly and not long after, she collapsed. 

She pants heavily and she was about to close her eyes when she heard another bang.

But this time, it was continuous. And it's not on her.

She heard a thud not far from her. 

Then she heard footsteps.

She turns her head to look at the airport counter and she sighs in relieve when she saw the familiar white sneakers.

She smiles.

  
  
  
  
  


“Miss?” 

Irene felt a hand touching her, and immediately she jerks away. 

“Miss it's okay. You can open your eyes.”

She felt a reassuring touch on her shoulder, and slowly, she cracks open her eyes.

Then she saw a person. No, a soldier. She sighs in relieve and uncups her ears.

“How long have you been here, miss?” 

“Ever since it's started.”

Then Irene remembers.

“Joy.”

“Pardon, miss?”

“Where's Joy?” She was screaming now.

She searches the airport. 

There's soldiers and polices everywhere. 

Guns.

Smokes.

Broken windows full of bullet holes.

Medics.

Seulgi, Wendy, Yeri is nowhere to be found.

Then her eyes stops immediately.

She saw medics carrying a stretcher towards the ambulance outside. 

Joy.

Joy is on it.

She yanks her hands away from the soldier beside her and starts running as fast as she could towards the airport entrance.

“Miss!” 

The soldier kept calling her but she didn't care.

All she cares about now is Joy.

When she arrives, she pushes pass the nurses, and surprisingly, they let her.

“Are you Miss Irene?”

“Yes.”

“She's been looking for you.”

There are tears in Irene's eyes when she heard that. Joy's condition is only getting worse.

There are bullet holes on her right shoulder and her abdomen, and a few cuts on the face.

Irene drops to her knees beside the stretcher, crying her heart out. 

She felt a cold hand reached out to hers, and when she lifts her head up, she saw Joy looking at her.

Smiling.

And crying.

“Joohyun.”

Irene remains silent, she couldn't say anything because she is crying so hard.

“Joohyun, listen to me.” 

Joy felt her lips dried. 

She doesn't think she is going to last long.

Irene listens to every words coming out of Joy's chapped lips carefully and attentively.

“I'm not going to last here.” Irene eyes widen.

“Don't say that!” 

“Shhh, listen to me. Just listen,” Joy coughed and the nurses immediately come to her aid, but she lifts up her hand, as a sign of 'i'm okay’. 

“In case I didn't make it, I want you to know, how happy I am to have you in my life,” Irene nods her head, as in saying 'me too’.

“You are the source of my happiness. When I was in the special force, you always give me strength when I thought about you. You, along with Wendy, Seulgi and Yerim-ah is the best thing that has happened in my life.”

“Sooyoung, that's it, you don't need to say more. You'll hurt yourself.” Irene eyes are hurting because of crying too much. Joy smiled at the usage of her real name.

“You, on the other hand, Joohyun,” Irene eyes shoots up to the mention of her name, and Joy's specific message to her.

“You are my everything. When I first saw you, I was entranced by your beauty. When I get to know you, I was amazed with your personality. You are all over my mind.” 

“Sooyoung,” Irene whimpers.

“I love you, Joohyun.” That's when Irene lose it.

She brought herself up and cups Joy's face, making the younger girl to stare at her.

Closer.

And closer.

Finally, Irene closes the gap between the both of them.

She was melting in their kiss. Heat rises to her face. 

But Irene knew better. 

She parted their lips.

Joy needs air now. 

And she's not going to take it from her.

“I love you too.”

Ford the first time since they've met for hours, Joy smiles widely and genuinely.

“In that way?”

“In that way.” Irene chuckles in the midst of her crying.

She tries to ignore the fact that Sooyoung is running out of time. 

“Miss, we're sorry but she's getting critical.”

“Joohyun.”

“Sooyoung?”

“Goodbye.”

“No.

“No. No! Sooyoung!” Irene shouted with all her might when the nurses pushed the stretcher.

Sooyoung is still smiling to her.

“Joohyun-ah.”

Irene cried.

“Please tell them I love them and I said goodbye.” 

Irene yells out the younger's name.

Again.

And again.

Hoping that the ambulance will turn back around.

But it never did.

She was left there.

Eyes full of tears.

Empty hearted and a feeling full of melancholy.

  
  



End file.
